russelfandomcom-20200213-history
GMA, ABS-CBN and IBC, Tied for Best Station at the PMPC Star Awards for TV 2013
November 25, 2013 GMA, ABS-CBN and IBC both bagged the Best TV Station award at the 27th Star Awards for Television by the Philippine Movie Press Club (PMPC) on Sunday night, November 24, at the AFP Theater, Camp Emilio Aguinaldo, Quezon City. The awards night was hosted by celebrity sisters Toni and Alex Gonzaga, and celebrity twin brothers Richard and Raymond Gutierrez. Here is the list of winners for the 2013 PMPC Star Awards for Television: BEST TV STATION *ABS-CBN *GMA-7 *IBC-13 BEST PRIMETIME DRAMA SERIES *Juan Dela Cruz (ABS-CBN 2) *Safe In The Arms Of Love (IBC 13) BEST DAYTIME DRAMA SERIES *Be Careful With My Heart (ABS-CBN 2) BEST DRAMA ACTRESS *Marian Rivera (Temptation of Wife / GMA-7) BEST DRAMA ACTOR *Coco Martin (Juan Dela Cruz / ABS-CBN 2) *Richard Yap (Be Careful With My Heart / ABS-CBN 2) *Cogie Domingo (Safe In The Arms Of Love / IBC-13) BEST DRAMA SUPPORTING ACTRESS *KC Concepcion (Huwag Ka Lang Mawawala / ABS-CBN 2) *Nikki Bacolod (Safe In The Arms Of Love / IBC-13) BEST DRAMA SUPPORTING ACTOR *Arjo Atayde (Dugong Buhay / ABS-CBN 2) *Arron Villaflor (Juan Dela Cruz / ABS-CBN 2) BEST DRAMA ANTHOLOGY *Magpakailanman (GMA-7) *Dear Heart (IBC-13) BEST SINGLE PERFORMANCE BY AN ACTRESS *Nikki Gil (MMK “Ilog” / ABS-CBN 2) BEST SINGLE PERFORMANCE BY AN ACTOR *Carlo Aquino (MMK “Pulang Laso” / ABS-CBN 2) BEST CHILD PERFORMER *Andrea Brillantes (Annaliza / ABS-CBN 2) BEST NEW MALE TV PERSONALITY *Ruru Madrid (Maynila: Faith In Love / GMA-7) BEST NEW FEMALE TV PERSONALITY *Janella Salvador (Be Careful With My Heart / ABS-CBN 2) BEST GAG SHOW *Bubble Gang (GMA-7) *Banana Split: Extra Scoop (ABS-CBN 2) *T.O.D.A.S. (IBC-13) BEST COMEDY SHOW *Pepito Manoloto (GMA-7) *Goin' Bukol Pwede (IBC-13) *Maya Loves Sir Chief (IBC-13) BEST COMEDY ACTOR *Michael V (Bubble Gang / GMA-7) *Joey de Leon (T.O.D.A.S. / IBC-13) BEST COMEDY ACTRESS *Rufa Mae Quinto (Bubble Gang / GMA-7) *Jodi Sta. Maria (Maya Loves Sir Chief, IBC-13) BEST MUSICAL-VARIETY SHOW *ASAP 18 (ABS-CBN 2) *It's Partytime (IBC-13) BEST VARIETY SHOW *It’s Showtime (ABS-CBN 2) *Lunch Break (IBC-13) BEST FEMALE TV HOST *Anne Curtis (It’s Showtime / ABS-CBN 2) *Joy Viado (Lunch Break / IBC-13) BEST MALE TV HOST *Billy Crawford (It’s Showtime / ABS-CBN 2) *Ryan Agoncillo (Lunch Break / IBC-13) BEST PUBLIC SERVICE PROGRAM *Imbestigador (GMA 7) *Bitag (IBC-13) BEST PUBLIC SERVICE PROGRAM HOST *Vicky Morales (Wish Ko Lang / GMA-7) BEST HORROR/FANTASY PROGRAM *Wansapanataym (ABS-CBN 2) *Once Upon a Time (IBC-13) BEST REALITY COMPETITION PROGRAM *Extra Challenge (GMA-7) BEST REALITY COMPETITION PROGRAM HOST *Judy Ann Santos-Agoncillo (Master Chef Pinoy Edition / ABS-CBN 2) BEST GAME SHOW *Celebrity Bluff (GMA-7) *Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? (IBC-13) BEST GAME SHOW HOST *Luis Manzano (Kapamilya Deal Or No Deal / ABS-CBN 2) BEST TALENT SEARCH PROGRAM *Talentadong Pinoy Worldwide (TV5) *Born to be a Superstar (IBC-13) BEST TALENT SEARCH PROGRAM HOST *Toni Gonzaga, Alex Gonzaga, Robi Domingo (The Voice of the Philippines / ABS-CBN 2) *Anja Aguilar, Sam Concepcion, Marvin Ong and Khalil Ramos (Born to be a Supersyar / IBC-13) BEST YOUTH ORIENTED PROGRAM *Luv U (ABS-CBN 2) BEST EDUCATIONAL PROGRAM *Born To Be Wild (GMA-7) BEST EDUCATIONAL PROGRAM HOST *Kim Atienza (Matanglawin/ ABS-CBN 2) BEST CELEBRITY TALK SHOW *Kris TV (ABS-CBN 2) *Joey & Teysi (IBC-13) BEST CELEBRITY TALK SHOW HOST *Vice Ganda (Gandang Gabi Vice / ABS-CBN 2) *Tessie Tomas (Joey & Teysi / IBC-13) BEST DOCUMENTARY PROGRAM *I-Witness (GMA-7) BEST DOCUMENTARY PROGRAM HOST *Kara David, Sandra Aguinaldo, Howie Severino, Jay Taruc (I-Witness / GMA-7) BEST DOCUMENTARY SPECIAL *Gusto Kong Mag-aral (ABS-CBN 2) BEST MAGAZINE SHOW *I Juander (GMA News TV) BEST MAGAZINE SHOW HOST *Jessica Soho (Kapuso Mo Jessica Soho / GMA-7) BEST NEWS PROGRAM *Express Balita (IBC-13) *State of The Nation (GMA News TV) BEST MALE NEWSCASTER *Julius Babao (TV Patrol / ABS-CBN 2) *TG Kintanar (Express Balita / IBC-13) BEST FEMALE NEWSCASTER *Karen Davila (Bandila/ ABS-CBN 2) *Snooky Serna (Express Balita / IBC-13) BEST MORNING SHOW *Umagang Kay Ganda (ABS-CBN 2) BEST MORNING SHOW HOST *Arnold Clavio, Rhea Santos-De Guzman, Lyn Ching-Pascual, Suzi Entrata-Abrera, Danilo Federez, Lhar Santiago, Love Añover, Atty. Gabby Concepcion, Drew Arellano, Winnie Monsod, Pia Arcangel, Luanne Dy, Connie Sison, Monica Verallo, Nathaniel Cruz, Tonipet Gaba, Susan Enriquez, Ivan Mayrina (Unang Hirit / GMA-7) BEST PUBLIC AFFAIRS PROGRAM *The Bottomline With Boy Abunda (ABS-CBN 2) *Linawin Natin (IBC-13) BEST PUBLIC AFFAIRS PROGRAM HOST *Boy Abunda (The Bottomline With Boy Abunda / ABS-CBN 2) BEST SHOWBIZ-ORIENTED TALK SHOW *Startalk (GMA-7) *Showbiz Star (IBC-13) BEST MALE SHOWBIZ-ORIENTED TALK SHOW HOST *Ogie Diaz (Showbiz Inside Report / ABS-CBN 2) BEST FEMALE SHOWBIZ-ORIENTED TALK SHOW HOST *Cristy Fermin (Ang Latest / TV5) BEST CHILDREN SHOW *Batibot (TV5) *KapinoyLand (IBC-13) BEST CHILDREN SHOW HOST *Sabrina Man, Miggy Jimenez, Lianne Valentino, Isabel “Lenlen” Frial, Nomer Limatog, Miggs Cuaderno, Kyle Danielle Ocampo, Potchi Mascot (Tropang Pochi / GMA-7) BEST TRAVEL SHOW *Biyahe Ni Drew (GMA News TV) BEST TRAVEL SHOW HOST *Richard Gutierrez (Pinoy Adventures /GMA 7) BEST LIFESTYLE SHOW *Convergence (NET 25) BEST LIFESTYLE SHOW HOST *Solenn Heussaff (Fashbook / GMA News TV) 'SPECIAL CITATION' ADING FERNANDO LIFETIME ACHIEVEMENT AWARD *German Moreno EXCELLENCE IN BROADCASTING *Kitchie Benedicto, producer *Rey Langit 'SPONSORED AWARDS' MALE STAR OF THE NIGHT *Coco Martin FEMALE STAR OF THE NIGHT *Kim Chiu